Conventionally surface light source devices are used as back lights in display devices that use, for example, liquid crystal panels or the like. For example, in Patent Document 1, a surface light source device in which a light diffusion plate made from an ultra high molecular weight plastic porous film disposed on one side of a light guiding plate is disclosed as this type of surface light source device.